Your Song
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: Tralia or Travis/Thalia . Thalia was certain she was going to make that boy pay for what he did. Her liking him! Ridiculous! But now, after it happened, it wasn't so crazy anymore. Hopefully, she can get rid of this annoying crush and get on with her life! Stupid Aphrodite. Thalia knew she had something to do with this. Life really sucked. I DO NOT OWN 'YOUR SONG' BY THORNLEY.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.

**AN: Another Travis/Thalia! The other one I have isn't published. Yay! Since I have _no _idea how old Travis and Connor are, lets just say they're the same age as Percy, and that Thalia and Nico are one year younger than Percy. That makes things easier for me. ^-^ Also, this story is good to read while listening to 'Your Song' by Thornley.**

_Dumb, ugly bastard! Making me like him, ugh, the nerve of it! _Thalia thought as she glared, scrunching her face up as she looked at the boys happy face. _He doesn't even notice that I like him! Grr!_

Thalia was hiding behind a bush near the dining pavilion, where Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Travis, Connor and Grover were hanging out at the Hermes table, talking and laughing. Percy earlier asked Thalia if she wanted to join them, but she refused, saying she had Aphrodite kids to torture. Not completely a lie, she did do that before she came here, but the other reason she didn't want to come was because of _him. _

Now that _him _wasn't a person Thalia wanted to talk about. If you tried, she would burn you to crisp before you could say 'Olympus.' He was annoying, obnoxious, loud and stupid. If you told her long before that she would have a crush on _him, _she would laugh her butt off and tell you you were crazy. But now, she wasn't thinking it was so crazy now.

Oh, and there is the 'huntress' thing. Thalia quit it a week ago, saying that being a virgin for all eternity was 'overrated.' Artemis wasn't very happy when Thalia came up to her with the news.

"_Oh hello Thalia. Please, come sit down." Artemis smiled as Thalia quickly sat down before the twelve year old. The two were in Artemis' sacred cabin, the memories still fresh as if it was yesterday._

"_Um, Miss Artemis, I have something to tell you." Thalia started slowly, her hands clasped in her lap nervously. The twelve year old raised an eyebrow._

"_What is it Thalia?" She asked suspiciously, and narrowed her eyes slightly. Thalia knew this wasn't going to go too well. She just hoped that Apollo, as annoying as he was, would just pop up right now._

"_Well, I.." She didn't want to tell Artemis, but she knew that the goddess would find out soon. It was no use hiding it. Better to confess now and take the consequences. "I...like...a boy." Thalia said, her face cringing as she said it, the words like bitter poison in her mouth._

"_Excuse me?" Artemis asked, her voice quiet. "Did I hear you well?" Thalia gulped. This was probably the only time she was really afraid of anything. Artemis might look twelve, but she can be scary when she wants to be._

"_And...I think the hunters..are overrated?" Thalia said as well, mentally slapping herself. That's not the right thing to say! Artemis looked at Thalia with wide eyes, but in a stern way. She lifted one hand up, and Thalia prepared for the worst, till something happened._

_A loud 'poof!' was heard, and male figure stood next to Artemis, wearing black sunglasses. Oh gods, Thalia sighed happily, the gods did hear her wishes. Apollo was here, and she was never so happy to see the Sun God._

"_Hey sis!" Apollo said, flashing a blinding bright smile which made Artemis and Thalia squint. "What's up!?"_

"_Apollo!? What are you doing here?" Artemis shouted, standing up in a fury, clenching her fists and jaw._

"_What? I can't pop by sometime?" Apollo shrugged, and gave Thalia a little wink, which Artemis didn't notice because she was too busy being furious. _

"_I'll go now." Thalia whispered, standing up quietly and tip toeing away from the two. They started their usual bickering, and she opened the door carefully, slipped past and ran away from the cabin that she called her home. Now it wasn't anymore. _

So Thalia was certain that she was out of the hunt, but she didn't really care. What she cared about now was getting revenge on that stupid soul for making her like him. He was going to pay, and horribly.

She didn't know how she even started to like him. Like she said, he was annoying. But, he had this certain quality that made him...appealing in a sense, which Thalia would never say out loud, and even she had trouble admitting this to herself. _Curse that idiot._

She had _dreams, _annoying dreams about him. In those dreams, he would sing. Yes, _sing. _Thalia's biggest wish was to be with someone who could play guitar and sing. Yes, sad and weird, and pretty girly, but what could you do? Thalia was a girl, even if she didn't really act like one.

And the song he would sing would be her favorite. It wasn't a Green Day song, no, it was a song that nobody knew she liked. She kept it secret, and not even Annabeth knew. She couldn't risk having the total humiliation of people making fun of her liking a _love song. _The love song was 'Your Song' by Thornley. When Thalia was down, she would hum it quietly, and she would _absolutely love it _if someone, preferably a boy, sang it for her. She would absolutely flutter and giggle like a silly schoolgirl if it happened, even though it would be totally stupid and out of character for her, but she didn't care. Though she was sure she wouldn't do that, but she would do it in her head. But she was one hundred percent certain that _he_ neither sang nor played the guitar. So, the most Thalia could do was dream.

Thalia sighed, and sneaked away from the bushes back to her cabin, the Zeus cabin, trying to not make any noise to catch the groups attention, but anyway, they were too busy talking loudly and being distracted to notice her anyway.

She walked slowly towards her cabin, hands in her ripped black jean pockets. She looked side to side, observing all the people, sparring, hugging, running, laughing, smiling. It made her stomach clench a bit, but she shrugged it off. It's not like it was important anyway. But, like they say, some things can't stay the same. People, things, relationships, they all change. Even if a person doesn't notice it, they always change a bit every day.

She got to her cabin, grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open, then pushed the door open, entering the place she called home for a while. There sat the familiar statue of Zeus, which still scared her a bit, even though she's seen it more than a hundred times. She went over to her bed and threw herself on it. The day wasn't really anything tiring, but she felt as if all her energy was drained. She was about to drift off into sleep, till she heard a knocking at her door.

Curious, and also a little angry, she pushed herself off and walked to the door, opening it. She got greeted with the familiar face of _him, _the boy of her dreams.

"Hey Thalia! Gave the Aphrodite girls what they deserved?" The brown, curly haired male asked, a mischievous grin on his face. He had his regular orange Camp Half Blood shirt and a pair of dirty jeans, hands in his pockets.

"You got it. What are you doing here?" Thalia asked, raising an eyebrow. _He _shrugged.

"I'm here because I can be." He smirked, and Thalia cracked a small smile. "Just wanted to say hi. You didn't join us at the dining pavilion."

"Yeah. Like I said, I was busy torturing girls who wear too much makeup." Travis, yes, it was _him_, gave a little chuckle at that, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"Well, see you! I got some pranking to do! Wanna join?" Travis asked, his voice with excitement.

"Nah. I'm good, kind of tired." Thalia said, and as if on cue, she yawned, but didn't cover her mouth. Travis chuckled again.

"Close your mouth. You might get flies." He said, and he started to jog off, waving bye to Thalia. She watched as he disappeared behind the trees, and sighed.

"My bed awaits me." Thalia said as she closed the door, throwing herself onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep, blackness surrounding her.

She awoke later to a boring, brown ceiling. She smiled, she got some rest. And no stupid dreams. Finally, at least one night was dreamless. She got up, threw off the covers and walked out of her cabin, with a little skip in her step. She headed out and down to the dining pavilion, where everyone was sitting down for dinner.

"Ah Thalia, glad you could join us." Chiron greeted, his hooves clomping on the ground. She nodded, and looked to the empty Zeus table.

"Yup. Just needed a nap, that's all." She went off to grab her food, and slipped down to the fire. As she got there, through the fire she could see Travis' smiling face. She mentally growled, and her face fell a bit. This was going to be stupid, but she had to do something about this crush. It was going to break her resolve. Maybe, she can even get rid of this crush! That would be the best ever! A smile worked it's way on her face.

She threw in her portion for Zeus, and then, threw in a portion for Aphrodite (yes, she wanted to die right now), and quietly whispered a message.

_Okay Aphrodite, I'm not your most favorite person ever, especially what I did to you kids, but you need to help me. I swear, me liking Travis was a punishment from you. Please, get rid of this, I don't want to like Travis! He's...Travis!_

Thalia immediately got a reply. The giggle didn't help.

_Oh Thalia, this is no punishment! It was all you! You fell for Travis on your own! Oh, you two would make such a cute couple! Even though I don't like what you did to my children, you love for him was no punishment. And I can't make love disappear! It's not possible! It is the most strongest force in the universe!_

Thalia scowled, and walked off to her table and sat down, her head slumped in her hands. This was _not _what she wanted! She didn't want to like Travis, at all! But somehow, she managed to do so.

This sucked, a lot. She picked up her fork and started to swirl the food around, glaring at it and trying to make a hole in it.

"Hey, Thalia?" She jumped a bit in shock and dropped her fork, turning around abruptly to see who it was. "Oh, sorry Thalia. You were going to turn your mash potatoes into a pile of ashes." It was Percy, holding his plate of food.

"Don't do that again." Thalia sighed, clutching her heart. She was about to hit him by accident for doing that, but luckily she saw who it was before she could do so.

"Hey Thalia, you seem a little more tense than usual. Are you okay?" Percy asked, concern etched on his face.

"Nah, I'm totally fine. Don't worry about me." She gave Percy a smile to convince him, even though he wasn't, he shrugged and let it go. He headed off to his table and started to eat, while staring at Annabeth at the same time. Thalia sighed, she knew she had to tell Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Grover soon about her crush, they couldn't live in the darkness. Thalia wasn't going to risk telling Connor, who knows what he might do if he knew. Thalia shuddered internally at the thought. She would tell them today, at the lake.

After dinner, she managed to drag an unwilling Nico, a curious Annabeth, a clueless Percy and a sympathetic Grover over to the lake to tell them. When she stopped and let them go, Percy was the one to speak up first.

"What is it Thalia? Why are we here? And why-" Thalia interrupted Percy before he could go on.

"I need to tell you guys something, but you have to swear on River Styx that you won't tell anyone." They blinked, and looked at each other. Nico shrugged.

"Eh. It can't be that bad. Whatever. I, Nico di Angelo, swear on River Styx that whatever Thalia Grace is going to tell me I will not reveal to anyone else. Now, what is it?" Nico put up his right hand as he said the oath, but Annabeth frowned.

"Hey! You have to wait for us too." And so Annabeth, Percy and Grover also repeated the oath, using their names instead. When they were done, Thalia started to speak.

"Okay. I know that this is going to sound totally weird, but...I like Travis." Thalia mumbled, her head staring at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing ever, and her fingers playing with each other. They all blinked, and burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh...that's a good one Thalia! You almost got us...there!" Grover giggled, his voice bleating at certain times. Thalia frowned, this wasn't what she was expecting.

"No, seriously, I like Travis." She said, her voice more strict, and they all slowly stopped, realizing she was serious. Nico blinked, the sixteen year old not understanding.

"But...how?" Nico asked, his dark eyebrows furrowed together. Thalia sighed.

"I don't know? Please, I don't want to talk about this any longer. It's embarrassing." Thalia said, and Percy took that as the cue to leave.

"Come on Grover and Nico. Let's go...do something." Percy said, grabbing the two boy's arms and dragging them off, leaving Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Thalia as if she was waiting for some more confessing.

"Thalia." Annabeth said in a motherly tone. "Let's sit down and talk about this." Even though Thalia frowned, she did as told. Thalia clasped her hands in her lap as she looked at Annabeth.

"Okay, so I really don't know. I just...started to like him, okay? I don't know why and how, but I did. I wish I didn't. Travis is just...Travis. How did this happen?" Thalia confessed, now resting her head in her hands dejectedly.

"By the looks of it, it seems to be more than just 'liking' him. You may actually be in love with him." Annabeth said, and Thalia looked at her in disgust.

"What?! I don't _love _Travis Stoll! You are crazy!" Thalia spat, trying to push that feeling in her gut that seemed to be saying 'it's so true.' She kept on repeatedly telling it to shut up, but it didn't seem to listen.

"Oh please Thalia, I've known you for a long time. You are _so _in love." Annabeth sighed happily, and Thalia knew exactly what Annabeth was thinking. Sometimes, Thalia was certain Annabeth was a closet case Aphrodite child.

"Alright, whatever you say." Thalia said sarcastically, waving her hands.

"Well Thalia, you need to tell him."

"No way! I'm not telling that disgusting Hermes kid that I like him!" Thalia shouted, but not loud enough for someone to hear.

"Yup. So in love." Annabeth gave a little smirk, pursing her lips as well.

"Urgh. No winning with you, is there?" Thalia asked, glaring at the blonde.

"But I'm serious Thals. If you don't tell him, someone else might take him."

"But who else would want him?!"

"I saw Drew making googly eyes at him, and I think Katie's got her eye on him, and-"

"Okay, I get it! But how will I? And isn't confessing something poor little lovesick girls on TV shows do?"

"Yes, but it's the only way. Just do it, but then again, you don't have to. I'm just saying." Annabeth shrugged, and Thalia sighed. Annabeth could see that Thalia was slowly starting to accept her crush on Travis.

"Fine, I'll see." Thalia got up off the ground and dusted off her pants, Annabeth following suit. "Well, wish me luck." Thalia sarcastically said, staring blankly at Annabeth.

"Good luck." Annabeth winked and headed off. Thalia sighed, how was she going to do that? Ah whatever, she wasn't going to do it. What if he rejected her? Thalia couldn't risk another heartbreak. It was better to play safe, but a voice quietly said 'no pain, no gain.' As she started to walk as well, she stopped, and took the time to stare at the sunset behind her, that illuminated off the lake. It was really nice. Maybe...she could stay a bit longer, think about how to get rid of the annoying feeling of _love. _

"Hey Annabeth!" Travis cried, his lopsided grin still plastered on his face. Annabeth noticed the brown haired boy, and stopped, smiling at him.

"Hey Travis. What do you need?" Annabeth asked, and her thoughts drifted to Thalia. Should she tell about Thalia's crush? No, Thalia needs to do it herself.

"I was wondering if you own a guitar, or know someone who owns one." Travis said, and Annabeth blinked.

"Um, Thalia owns one." Annabeth replied, looking at him quizzically. "Why?"

"I need it for something." Travis said, still smiling and headed off. "Thanks Annabeth." Annabeth stood there, dumbfounded, till she realized what Travis was going to do.

"Oh wait!" She screamed as she started running towards Travis. "Don't steal her guitar!"

After Travis reassure Annabeth he wasn't going to steal her guitar, he was just going to _borrow_ it, she sighed, and let him. They managed to sneak in her cabin, and find a plain black acoustic guitar on a stand in the corner of her room. They _borrowed _it, well more Travis, while Annabeth kept on saying it was a bad idea, they snuck out of the cabin and tried to hid the guitar as much as they could as they ran, to...somewhere.

Thalia still stood at the lake, staring at the view. It was so nice. She wondered how in the world it came from talking about Travis to enjoying the view. She didn't even _like _sunsets! This whole _love _thing was really messing her up. Now she knows how Annabeth feels.

_'Well, I better go. No point sitting here all day.' _Thalia turned away and started to walk away, heading down to her cabin.

When she got there, she opened the door, and immediately noticed something different. She scanned the room, then her electric blue eyes stopping on the empty stand where her black acoustic guitar sat. Her eyes widened, then they narrowed, lightning flashing in them. Where is it!? Someone stole it, and they were going to pay. That bastard.

She stormed out of her cabin, slamming the door open, making a loud 'crash!' noise, but she didn't mind. She was more intent on getting revenge on whoever stole her guitar. Wait a minute, _stole. _Her eyes widened in realization. Travis stole her guitar, or maybe Connor, but what would he do with it? Oh wait, that's a stupid question. They could threatened Thalia with it, or blackmail her with it, putting her guitar in harms way. Oh no. Connor _or _Travis was going to pay, but she was pretty sure it was Travis who did it.

Just in that moment, Percy, along with Grover and Nico, walked nearby. She ran up to them, yelling at them to stop. They did, looking at Thalia in confusion. She stopped, and panted a bit as she reached them.

"Percy! Did you see Travis?" Thalia asked.

"Um, I think so, I believe he was with Annabeth. I saw they running to the lake with this weird black shaped thing." Percy answered, and Nico face-palmed at Percy's horrible definition of a guitar.

_'Annabeth? What is she doing with Travis? Did she tell him!? No way, she wouldn't do that, but then again...' _"Okay, thanks Percy." _'Travis is _so _dead.'_ Thalia turned around and started to go into a fast pace to the lake, leaving the three boys in the dust.

"Weird black shaped thing?" Nico asked, glaring at the son of Poseidon, who smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"What? I didn't see what it was." Percy defended himself, but Nico shrugged it off.

"Whatever." The boy brushed his black bangs out of his face and continued to walk, with Grover close behind, leaving Percy to just to feel stupid.

At the lake, Travis started to tune the guitar, but it didn't take long, for it was already in good tune. Annabeth was pacing back and forth, anxiety on her face.

"What are you anxious about?" Travis said, strumming a simple G major chord. Annabeth stopped, and looked at him like 'seriously?'

"Thalia is going to be _so _mad. She's going to kill you." Annabeth said, concern in her voice for the other boy, but also filled with slight anger. Travis looked at her in slight shock, since when was Annabeth ever worried about him?

"I'm just trying. It's not like it's going to work. I'm certain it won't." Travis mumbled quietly as he hang his head as he played another chord, blue eyes staring at the guitar in sadness. Annabeth's face fell slightly, and she went over to kneel next to the boy.

"I gotta go. I would stay...but...just stay alive, 'kay?" She gave him a small smile, and he lifted his head a bit just to peek at Annabeth through his bangs.

"I'm don't know. I'll try." Travis shrugged, a playful smile on his face. Annabeth's smile widened.

"You can do it." She gently punched his arm in a worthy Thalia fashion, and she got up, heading off. Travis sighed, he sure hoped this worked.

Meanwhile, Thalia managed to get halfway to the lake before she bumped into Annabeth, knocking them both over.

"Ouch!" Thalia and Annabeth yelled simultaneously, both rubbing their heads. Annabeth first looked up, and saw Thalia.

_'Uh oh.' _Annabeth thought, and quickly got up, running around Thalia, avoiding her. Hopefully, she didn't see her.

When Thalia got up, her vision was slightly blurry. _'Damn, whoever I ran into has a hard head.' _Thalia then blinked as she turned her head, seeing nobody nearby. _'Ugh, I can worry about whoever bumped into me later.' _Thalia started her run again, heading down to the lake, ready to beat Travis to pieces for taking her guitar.

When she got to the lake, she saw a figure sitting down with her guitar. She narrowed her eyes, and stormed up to that person. _'It's probably Travis. The nerve of him! Stupid him, stupid love, stupid everything!' _Thalia cursed in her head, and as she reached the figure, who she recognized as Travis, the whole bucket of curly hair and fairly tall physique were too familiar, plus, Travis' height was the only thing that defined Travis from Connor, she opened her mouth to start yelling, but Travis interrupted her.

Now what he did, she did _not _expect. He started to slowly play a familiar intro, the strum of each single string. He then started to _sing. _Yes, Travis Stoll was singing. And do you know what song he was singing? 'Your Song' by Thornley.

_You could waste your time in the sunshine every day_

_But the sun doesn't shine on you like I do_

_The stars in the sky can fall for you night and day_

_But they're not gonna fall for you like I do_

_Like I do_

_It's your song, it's your song, it's your song_

_Like I do _

_It's your song, it's your song, it's your song_

Now, Travis wasn't the best guitarist or singer in the world, but did Thalia care? The boy of her _dreams_ was singing her _favorite_ song! She was giggling on the inside, but was also mad. How did he know? She never told anyone!

After Travis finished the song, with Thalia listening patiently, still not believing her eyes, he gently put the guitar down, stood up quickly and broke into a run. Thalia blinked. _'What is he doing?' _Thalia also broke into a run too, totally forgetting about her guitar.

Travis ducked past trees, bushes and ran across the entire camp grounds, with Thalia close by. She wasn't going to let him slip _that_ easily.

"Stop! Stop!" She cried, still chasing after the boy, now in the woods. Travis continued running, but he didn't notice the tree root sticking out of the ground. His foot got caught on it, and he tripped, falling forward. Thalia stopped, and knelt down next to Travis, who was trying to get up, but failing. She grabbed his arm, and stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Thalia sighed. Travis turned his head to look at Thalia.

"Um, trying to run away?"

"But why?" Thalia asked.

"I thought you were going to punch me because I took your guitar."

"I am going to punch you because of that, and also because I left it back at the lake, but I need to give you a thank you. You sang my favorite song, which I have no idea how you knew." She glared at him, Travis giving a lopsided grin.

"Um, I might have listened in on you talking to yourself in your cabin how it was your biggest dream to have a boy sing and play to you 'Your Song.'"

"Okay. Why?"

"I was feeling nice." Travis shrugged.

"Tell me the truth." Thalia's grip on his arm tightened, and he yelped.

"Alright! I did it because I...like you. Maybe you would like me back if I did that." Travis admitted, his face turning a light pink as he looked away. Thalia just stared at him. _'H-he...liked her? But how?'_

"How?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. I didn't expect to like you either. But...I can't reverse it now. I've fallen for you...hard."

"Oh. I...like you...too." Thalia mumbled, blush spreading on her face again.

"Oh, oh, is Thalia Grace _blushing?_" Travis winked, now turned around so that Thalia was now over top Travis, and him leaning on his elbows. Thalia blushed a bit brighter at the position they were now in.

"Shut up! You are too!" She retaliated, glaring at him. Travis chuckled.

"Don't worry, you look cute with that blush." He commented, poking Thalia on the nose, which made her glare at him. He rolled his blue eyes, and Travis turned to look deep into Thalia's electric blue ones.

"You know, you smell good. Like sweat...and old eyeliner...mostly sweat." Travis smiled, and Thalia blinked at him.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, now leaning on Travis' chest with her elbows so their faces were closer together.

Travis laughed. "Don't worry, I like your smell. It's better than that stuff the Aphrodite girls put on themselves call 'perfume.'"

"You got that right. So...how long have you liked me?" Thalia asked slowly, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Just recently now, but like I said, I've fallen hard."

"Me too." Thalia smiled brightly, and Travis started to laugh a bit. After a while, Thalia joined in and they went into a burst of laughter, eyes closed tightly because of the force of the laugh, not changing their position though. They slowly stopped laughing, and their eyes opened. They started to stare into each others eyes, and their smiles fell off their faces as they slowly closed the distance between their heads. Just before their lips touched, someone burst from the trees.

"Hey Travis, do- oh my gods! Do my eyes deceive me? Is this really what I am seeing?" Connor said dramatically, doing fake faints and giggling. "I'm so using this against you bro."

"Get the Hades out of here!" Travis picked up a pinecone from the ground and threw it at Connor, who barely missed it.

"Whatever bro. I won't tell anyone...I think." Connor winked and ran out of the forest, laughing. Travis rolled his eyes and turned back to Thalia.

"So, where were we?"

"Connor's burst in ruined the moment." Thalia stated, smirking.

"Oh come on, you're not going to let my idiotic brother dictate your life now, do we?"

"Not really." Thalia admitted.

"So, let's finish off where we started." Travis gave a seductive wink and Thalia's smile widened.

"Alright." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward, bringing her lips to his in a slow, chaste kiss. Thalia could feel a spark when they connected, and she swore it wasn't her.

Travis tilted his head to the side to get a better angle of her lips, pressing gently and poking his tongue out to nudge Thalia's lips open. She teased him by not doing so, but he managed to get them open, and they had a little tongue war, Thalia obviously winning. Travis secretly found it hot when girls can take care of themselves and are tough. That's what may have attracted him to her.

The continued their passion filled kiss, till a quick flash of light was seen. The broke apart and looked to where the flash was seen, Travis tilting his head back.

They saw some girls dressed in pink hiding behind some trees, giggling and holding a camera. There was Annabeth, who looked like she was going to burst in happiness, a surprised Nico and Percy, a confused Grover and a giggling Juniper, a smiling Rachel, an approving Chiron, and a couple of other campers, along with a smirking Connor.

Out of the trees came Zeus, Hermes and Aphrodite. Aphrodite looked smug while Hermes and Zeus looked defeated.

"I told you! And you didn't listen to me!" Aphrodite squealed, in happiness and in slight anger. Thalia glared.

"Nobody listens to you." Thalia snapped, looking behind herself to see Aphrodite. Travis looked over Thalia's shoulder and grinned.

"That's my girl." He laughed, and Hermes gave a little chuckle.

"Good job son, good job." He gave Travis a thumbs up, which Travis returned, making Thalia punch him in the chest, groaning in the pain.

"So, are you guys like a couple or something?" Percy asked, looking totally dumbfounded.

"You." Thalia sat up in Travis' lap, making him groan a bit again. She poked his nose. "Are we a couple or not?" She demanded, crossing her arms. Travis looked at all the faces here, most were disgusted, but some were nodding. He looked back to Thalia.

"Well, I have to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend. So, Thalia Grace, wanna get dirty?" Travis winked, and Thalia knew that in his books, that was the same as asking her out.

"Yes." She smirked, and some people 'awed' while others 'ew'd.'

"Works for me." Travis grinned, and Thalia pulled him up by the collar of his shirt for another kiss. The campers behind the trees burst into a fit of cheers, and the only person that seemed to look disappointed were Zeus and a few Apollo boys. Ah, whatever. They'll get over it.

"What? This is _so _not cool!" An Apollo kid glared, crossing his arms and pouting like a kid.

"We don't care." Nico snapped, glaring at the Apollo kid, the Apollo kid backing away a bit.

"I love you Thalia Grace." Travis whispered, separating from Thalia's harsh kiss.

"Travis Stoll, the King of Romantics." Thalia said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I love you too you idiot. Though we still have to find my guitar. And you also have to pay for making me like you."

"I think we can work something out." Travis smiled, and they went back to kissing, cuing the 'ewws' from a couple of boys. Travis pulled away from Thalia to retaliate to the boys.

"You're just upset that you don't have a girlfriend!" They stopped, and one boy sniffed.

"It's true." He said in a pathetically small voice, and burst into tears. Another camper pat him on the back gently.

"Forget them." Thalia said, grinning from ear to ear. "We have each other."

"You know, we got together pretty fast. Cliche, I believe." Travis commented.

"Like singing my favorite song wasn't cliche." Thalia answered, rolling her eyes.

_The End_

**AN: Ahhh, derp. Man, I have _no _idea how long I've been writing this. Ah whatever, I hope you liked it. Sorry for the OOCness. And the ending. But I hope it made some Tralia fans happy. ^-^  
**


End file.
